Realizaciones
by ul-him
Summary: Ichigo por fin nota por lo que debio haber luchado, demasiado tarde. Tragedia e incluye a Ulquiorra. SPOILERS. P.D. Personajes perteneces a Kubo Tite quien AMA A TODOS sus personajes aunque aveces no lo paresca.


One-shot Tragico IchiHime, punto de vista de Ichigo después de afrontar sus indecisiones. SPOILERS 424. 420 Y...CREO QUE YA.

Personajes. Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra.

_Solo a traves del dolor de mi corazón _

_puedo comprender cual mano esperaba sostener._

_- Ya te vas Kurosaki-kun! _– pregunto Orihime entusiasmada.

- _Ah sí, tengo algo que hacer, hasta mañana Inoue _- contesto Ichigo sin mucha atención. Orihime sonrio con mejillas sonrojadas y una despedida con la mano que no deseaba completar, ella realmente no quería que él se marchara. Pero él no lo noto.

- _Kurosaki-kun eres muy bueno, estas aquí con tu familia aunque no te gusten estas cosas _- Exalto ella emocionada y orgullosa, un orgullo ajeno, del que sientes por alguien que te importa.

- _¿Qué acaso eso no es normal? _– dijo él sin entender su elogio.

-_ Ah si, es normal_- sonrio ella. Y él no lo noto.

- _Ah yo….yo solo estoy tan feliz de que Kurosaki-kun esté a salvo_- Orihime apenas contenía las lagrimas en sus ojos, agacho la mirada para que Kurosaki no la viera en esa condición

- _Gracias…..gracias por haber sobrevivido_. – Orihime con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrio aliviada y feliz.

- _Gracias... Inoue _– Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se dibujo en el rostro de Ichigo, comprensión iba con ella, feliz de ver a sus amigos a salvo. Pero en ese momento tampoco noto aquella calidez.

- _Perdóname Kurosaki-kun otra vez no te ayude en nada_.- Orihime dijo mirando al suelo con tristeza y reproche hacia ella misma.

-_ No, soy yo quien lo siente por llegar tarde, perdóname Inoue._ - Pero había algo mas, algo en la actitud de Inoue, que el no pudo notar.

Hueco Mundo no fue diferente.

Un cálido escudo naranja rodeando su cuerpo, una concerniente recuperación y fuera de ella una Orihime con cada gramo de su ser puesto solo en su bienestar. Sin preocuparse por Grimmjow quien la acechaba como carcelero. Y él no lo noto.

Unos ojos que el no deseaba ver ¿Qué era ello? ¿acaso miedo? ¿le temia? Sentia miedo de averiguarlo, pero aun así después el obtuvo una respuesta.

- _Solo por favor no te dañes a ti mismo más que esto _– palabras pronunciadas entre sollozos, el miedo entonces era hacia su bienestar y solo ello. Una preocipacion que paso sin ser notada.

-_ S-sabia que tenias que ser tu, incluso si tu cabello luce distinto. Estoy tan féliz de que Kurosaki-kun este bien_. - Una cara infantil y las mejillas sonrojadas y llenas de lagrimas, el alivio había sobrevenido a ella desvaneciendo sus preocupación tan pronto lo vio. E Ichigo esbozo una sonrisa llena de felicidad al verla a salvo y en el mundo humano nuevamente, antes de perder la consciencia.

3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3

¿Que mas podía notar Ichigo? ¿Qué mas necesitaba como prueba? Todas estaban ahí y el no las había notado y ahora después de un mes de inconsciencia podia finalmente comenzar a notarlo.

- _Kurosaki-kun!_- La voz entusiasmada de Orihime reboto en sus oídos melodiosamente junto con las palabras de su padre – _Inoue-san no se separo de ti un solo momento, hasta durmió en la escalera, se le veía muy preocupada, ¿Qué clase de hombre eh criado? Tan insensible Ichigo_- En ese momento Ichigo solo lo callo con un golpe, y ahora después de dos años era como una cubetada de agua fría.

Lo había notado por fin.

Habia sido tan ciego. Y solo fue capaz de notarlo cuando ya había perdido la calidez.

3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3

Ichigo paseaba por el parque aburrido y sin nada que hacer, Orihime ya no estaba en su mismo grupo y ahora el ya casi no la veía, los recuerdos ahora corrian por su mente.

-_ Hey! Hola Kurosaki-kun ¿te parece si después de clases vamos por algo para tomar?_ - Pregunto orihime entusiasmada y con una sosnrisa

_- Eh?_ – la cara de Ichigo estaba tan estupefacta que hizo que Orihime se sonrojara

- _Ah- Bu-bueno es que s-se te ve tan desanimado que yo pensé….- _ella jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

_- Ah, gracias Inoue pero tengo algo que hacer_- contesto él con calida sonrisa.

_- Ah s-si entiendo está bien._

Ichigo nunca se había sentido más solo.

Cuantas invitaciones asi no rechazo sintiendo pena de si mismo y de su situación cuando ella solo trataba de ayudarlo, de animarlo, siempre era ella, siempre pensando en él.

- _Que tonto eh sido –_ pronuncio Ichigo en voz alta, y la mirada de Orihime acosaba su mente, aquellos ojos vivos y felices, esa sonrisa calida, alegre…comprensiva.

Ahora todo había cambiado.

Ichigo se había sentado en una banca cansado de los recuerdos asaltando su mente y de los arrepentimientos que ahora llenaban su corazón, cuando de pronto la escucho. La melodiosa risa de Orihime a la distancia, y fue cuando la vio.

- _Con mi ojito estoy viendo algo rosa _– dijo Orihime entre risas, viendo hacia el otro lado.

_-¿El árbol de cerezo?_ – contesto Ulquiorra con el estoicismo de siempre, pero sin frialdad en él.

_- Si, jajajaja wuau Ulquiorra eres muy bueno en esto_- replico ella sujetada del cuello de Ulquiorra mientras viajaba en su espalda.

- _Ciertamente este juego no me parece muy desafiante Mujer _– dijo él, caminando mientras la sostenía fuertemente de los muslos para que ella no resbalara de su espalda.

Y allí pasaron, el corazón de Ichigo oprimía en su pecho, sí, todo había cambiado, Orihime ya no estaba más para él, bueno por supuesto que a pesar de todo eran amigos aún, y ella lo procuraba y lo veía, pero Ichigo sabia que no se sentía igual y no podía culparla por ello, no podía culparla por rendirse con el y buscar felicidad, después de todo fue él quien no lo había notado.

3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3

Cuando Ichigo despertó y Rukia se marcho de regreso a la SS Ichigo no podía pensar en otra cosa, y Orihime estuvo ahí animandolo de manera sigilosa de manera que Ichigo podría aceptar – _Podrán verse de nuevo_- dijo Orihime con un entendimiento que solo ella podía tener respecto a Ichigo. Ella trataba de decir otra cosa aquella vez, algo mas importante, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo al ver las condiciones de Ichigo.

Unos meses después Ulquiorra llego repentina y sorpresivamente al mundo humano nadie sabia como o por que, nadie mas que Orihime, la primer y única persona a la que Ulquiorra busco cuando llego al mundo humano, y gracias a los increíbles poderes de Orihime, el Rikka, ahora él era humano, por ello Ichigo fue capaz de verlo aún sin podres.

3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3´3

Orihime se había desaparecido varias semanas de clases Ichigo comenzaba a preocuparse e Ishida tenia una actitud extraña cada vez que se mencionaba el tema.

Algo estaba ocultando.

Ichigo decidió ir a buscar a a Inoue a su departamento y allí lo hallo al enemigo que juro haber matado con su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Inoue, mientras esta la sostenía fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos, la rabia de Ichigo hirvió en él además de la confusión.

Se le fée encima, dispuesto a regresarlo a HM pero la única razón por la que no lo hizo, fue porque Orihime se lo pidió, le suplico que no lo lastimara, ella ya había visto y sufrido suficiente.

-_Basta de sufrimientos y batallas inútiles-_ sollozo ella, e Ichigo no podía negarse, como podría, después de todo lo que vio, el lo comprendía mejor que nadie.

3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3

¿Explicaciones? Inoue trato de decirlas, pero ni ella podía explicarlas como sea Ichigo no quería oírlas, su corazón dolía, sobre todo al ver que Inoue luchaba con su propia culpa que sentía, pero ahora era Ulquiorra quien sostenía su mano.

Y ahora Ulquiorra compartia una vida con ellos, mas concretamente con Inoue, él tenia la misma actitud estoica, fría y demasiado honesta, pero ya no era descorazonado ahora hasta había cierta calidez en él, y aunque a Ishida Chad e incluso Tatsuki les había costado trabajo asimilarlo al final decidieron aceptarlo por el bien de Inoue, después de todo ella se veía diferente ahora, fuerte, segura y feliz.

3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3'3

Ichigo apretó su puño hasta el punto de sangrar, el debería ser él que este ahí, ahi con ella jugando en el parque con ella, cargándola y sonriendo con ella.

Porque no lo había notado antes, no hasta que lo vio en alguien más, todo lo que ella siempre le dio y la manera en como llenaba el corazón de Ichigo, con calidez y bondad con cada sonrisa y cada lagrima.

Y ahora pertenecían a alguien mas.

Solo viéndola sostener la mano de alguien fúe como noto aquel amor que alguna vez le profeso, solo viéndola reír con alguien fúe como noto cuanto la extrañaba, solo observando su ausencia fúe cuando noto cuan solo se sentía, solo ahora…noto cuanto la amaba.

A/N: ¿Alguien quiere matarme? ¿alguien? lamento que halla quedado tan tragico y que incluya a Ulquiorra, pero estaba de un humor tragico y me puso a pensar que casi no habia fics IchiHime que incluyera este tipo de sentimientos de parte de Ichigo, sentimientos que estoy segura notaria mas cuando él la viese a ella con alguien mas, despues de todo a veces con el dolor es como notamos lo que hemos perdido.

Si alguien odia a Ulquiorra por favor abstenganse los comentarios. ¬¬


End file.
